1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vibrating piece manufacturing method and a vibrator manufacturing method.
2. Related Art
There has been known a technology for, in order to control the vibration frequency of a vibrating piece for use in an oscillator or the like, eliminating a part of a metal film of a vibrating arm using a laser beam (JP-A-2002-252546). Specifically, by eliminating a part of a metal film, the weight of the metal film is reduced so that the vibration frequency is controlled. However, the amount of control of the vibration frequency obtained by controlling the weight is small. Therefore, the control range is limited.